ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG
AnimeCentral G4techTV Canada Cartoon Network (Adult Swim) (Toonami) Animax Asia Animax | first = January 1, 2004 | last = January 8, 2005 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG episodes }} is the second season of the anime series ''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, based on Masamune Shirow's manga Ghost in the Shell. It was written and directed by Kenji Kamiyama, with original character design by Hajime Shimomura and a soundtrack by Yoko Kanno. 2nd GIG premiered in Japan on SKY PerfecTV!'s Perfect Choice on January 1, 2004. Alongside 2nd GIG continues , the associated series of comedic shorts involving the Tachikoma that began airing with the first season of ''Stand Alone Complex. The season was later adapted into a feature-length OVA entitled Individual Eleven, which was released in 2006; Solid State Society, a TV-film sequel to the Stand Alone Complex series, was also released in that year. Plot Setting At the time of the Third and the Fourth World Wars, about three million Asians became refugees. As a source of cheap labor, they were invited into Japan. Thus they were called "invited-refugees." As post-war Japan recuperated, the unemployment rate of the invited-refugees increased. This developed a circumstance that could lead to a conflict. S.A.C. 2nd GIG begins two years after the events of the first season, and explores in some depth the political and social ramifications of the two world wars that took place prior to the events of the series. 2nd GIG's episodes are split into three categories: Dividual (cases with little or no connection to the main story arc), Individual (primarily concerning Section 9's investigation into a terrorist group known as the "Individual Eleven") and Dual (primarily concerning the Goda/CIS storyline). Story The story takes place two years since Section 9 helped topple the corrupt Japanese government. Yoko Kayabuki, the incumbent Prime Minister, restores them to their position as an official law enforcement unit. Section 9 are later recruited by Kazundo Goda, head of the Cabinet Intelligence Service , to intercede in an incident involving social refugees. The operation ends badly, straining tensions between the refugees and the government to breaking point. Over time, it becomes increasingly clear that Goda is manipulating Section 9 to suit his own personal agenda. Undertaking a risky plan to infiltrate the CIS's computer database, Major Kusanagi uncovers evidence implicating the CIS in terrorist activity. Shortly thereafter, a terrorist organization called the "Individual Eleven" (responsible for a string of violent attacks on Japanese citizens and an attempt to assassinate the Prime Minister) commit mass suicide live on television news. Believing that he was responsible for the horrific incident, Section 9 turns its full attention on Goda. While investigating a nuclear excavation project, evidence is found linking Goda to the Individual Eleven. The refugee population, led by the charismatic Hideo Kuze, declares its independence from Japanese authority. The military responds by dispatching both the army and navy to the island of Dejima, where the refugees have settled. In an effort to prevent a civil war, Prime Minister Kayabuki publicly announces plans for a United Nations intervention. Chief Aramaki, meanwhile, orders Major Kusanagi to infiltrate Dejima and capture Kuze. Kusanagi succeeds in finding and capturing Kuze: before they are extracted, however, they are trapped under a pile of rubble created by a stray missile. Before being rescued by Batou, both become aware that, as children, they were the only survivors of the plane crash that left Kusanagi in a coma. Meanwhile, Goda arranges for an American submarine to launch a nuclear missile at Dejima. Section 9's Tachikomas manage to intercept the missile, but in doing so sacrifice their artificial intelligence. Goda reveals his intention to defect to the American Empire and is confronted by Section 9. He cannot be arrested, he claims, by way of a legal loophole; Kusanagi, acting on the orders of the Prime Minister by way of another legal loophole, shoots him dead. However, she is too late to prevent Kuze being executed by the CIS while he is held in custody. Media Anime Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex was animated by Production I.G, and produced by Bandai Visual, Bandai Entertainment, Dentsu, Nippon Television Network, Tokuma Shoten, Victor Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment., The series was directed by Kenji Kamiyama and written by Kamiyama and Yoshiki Sakurai. The production of a second season was immediately decided after the first season's TV airing. For the second season, Mamoru Oshii had contributed with his ideas to the concept of the entire series and initial planning stages. The second season was initially hinted when Bandai has extended the episode list to 52 episodes at Otakon of 2003. On Halloween of 2003, Production I.G officially announced a second season for Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. It premiered on January 1, 2004 in Japan on SKY PerfecTV!'s Perfect Choice (Animax), on a pay-per-view basis. The series was later aired on the terrestrial Nippon TV from April 6, 2005. Animax also later aired the series across its other networks worldwide, including its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia, as well as its other networks in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Latin America and several other regions. 2nd GIG was also later aired in the United States on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block. Bandai Visual owns the DVD distribution rights in Japan, while Manga Entertainment owns the distribution rights in North America and Europe. The show began airing daily on AnimeCentral beginning November 4, 2007 in both English (two nightly screenings) and original Japanese (one late-night screening). Music The soundtrack for the series was composed by Yoko Kanno and produced by Victor Entertainment. The opening theme for S.A.C. 2nd GIG is "Rise" (lyrics: Tim Jensen; music: Yoko Kanno; vocals: Origa), while the ending theme is "Living Inside the Shell" (lyrics: Shanti Snyder; music: Yoko Kanno; vocals: Steve Conte & Shanti Snyder). 2nd GIG also used alternate themes for its opening and closing credits when it was re-broadcast on terrestrial television in Japan. "Rise" was replaced with "CHRisTmas in the SiLenT ForeSt" (performed by Ilaria Graziano and written by Shanti Snyder), while "Living Inside the Shell" was replaced with "Somewhere in the Silence (Sniper's Theme)" (performed by Ilaria Graziano and written by Tim Jensen). OVA Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG – Individual Eleven is a feature-length OVA which retells the events of S.A.C. 2nd GIG, altered to focus on both the Individual Eleven investigation and the relationship between Hideo Kuze and Motoko Kusanagi. Newly-animated scenes and a remixed soundtrack are also included. Individual Eleven features the same voice cast as The Laughing Man and was released in Japan on January 27, 2006. Reception Chris Beveridge of Mania gave an overall score of A praising its coloring stating, "Colors are gorgeous and solid, especially all the various areas of large soft colors that look to be amazingly solid and with no visible break-up even during pausing." Mark Thomas of Mania also gave it an overall score of A stating,"It has plenty of good action and thought provoking plot points." Andy Patricio of IGN rated the first DVD volume 9/10 praised the animation stating,"Artwork is richer; this is easily the best-looking anime Production I.G. has ever produced. CG is richer and more widely-used. Animation is more complex and fluid, although it's still a little jerky, which is common in TV shows." Joe Luscik of Animefringe ranked the series 4.5 out of 5 praising the animation stating it "is just awesome". Adam Arseneau of DVD Verdict praised the direction of the 2nd season compared to the first stating, "The tongue-in-cheek humor that made the show clever and endearing is still present, but the atmosphere feels more violent, more urban and dystopic, as if no longer afraid to address the social problems of the future." See also *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' References External links *Official Production IG page * (United States) *Official Production IG page * 2nd GIG Category:2004 anime television series Category:2004 Japanese television seasons Category:2006 anime OVAs Category:Animax Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Cyberpunk anime and manga Category:Detective anime and manga Category:Production I.G